Where The Lines Over Lap
by Kiimii-Rose
Summary: In Teen Wolf you never hear what happened with Scott's father, well what if there is a reason he wasn't around? What if Scott's dad left to protect Scott and Melissa? What if Scott's new ability was inherited, he wasn't just turned because of a bite? One-shot!


Hey guys, I got a random Idea, so yeah here it is. I'm sorry If It's not that good, I'm actually worried about posting.

Hope you enjoy :)

Kiimiixxx

* * *

**_Flash_ ****back:**_  
_

_I had heard mum and dad screaming and yelling at each other.  
_

_It frightened me when they yelled, I began to cry as I sit in the corner under my bed with my teddy.  
_

_Suddenly the yelling stopped, I slowly crawled from out of under my bed and crept down stairs.  
_

_I couldn't see mummy anywhere, but I heard daddy's foot steps go up stairs.  
_

_I followed him into his and mummy's bedroom.  
_

_I pushed the door open, to see dad grabbing clothes into a big bag.  
_

_"Dad? where are you going?" Tears streamed down the sides of my face._

_"I'm leaving." He stated bleakly.  
_

_"What do you mean leaving? are you ever coming back?" I starred at him curiously.  
_

_he crouched down in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders "Take care of your mum for me, and be careful. Stay strong, you're the man of the house now."  
_

_His eyes began to fog up.  
_

_"Why I am I the man of the house now daddy? You're the man of the house." I tipped my head to the side, clearly not understanding.  
_

_"Scott. I'm leaving, I'm never coming back. I love you and you need to take care of your mum." He frowned.  
_

_"Daddy, I don't want you to leave." Tears pricked in my fathers eyes, "I'm so sorry Scott, I really am."  
_

_He stared at me intently, "Daddy if you were truly sorry you wouldn't leave." I stared down at the bear in my hands.  
_

_Dad had bought me when I was born, and I have had it ever since.  
_

_"I'm going because I need to, I don't want to Scott." Dad wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.  
_

_"I love you so much Scott never,ever forget that."  
_

_"I won't daddy, I won't ever forget it."I began to cry even more.  
_

_"Scott you have a special gift, be careful how you use it when you're older please."  
_

_My eyes widened in confusion. "What special gift daddy?" I asked.  
_

_"You will see when you're older Scott." He smiled hugging me one last time before standing up, grabbing his bags off the bed.  
_

_I followed him to the front door, I stood at the door watching him slowly walked towards the taxi.  
_

_Mummy stood at the door with me, with her hands on my shoulders while crying.  
_

_"Daddy!" I squealed.  
_

_I ran out of mummy's grasp. "I want you to have this to remember me daddy." I smiled whilst holding the teddy out for dad.  
_

_ "Thank you." He smiled kissing me gently on the forehead and scuffing me hair.  
_

_"Good bye Melissa." He cried whilst giving mummy a hug.  
_

_"Please don't go!" She begged.  
_

_"You know I have to, I don't want to though." Daddy sniffed.  
_

_"I'm so sorry." He frowned before grabbing his stuff and putting it in the taxi.  
_

_Daddy got in the taxi and and it began to drive away.  
_

_I began to run after it.  
_

_"Daddy please don't leave, Daddy I need you. I'm not a man, you're a man. I need my daddy." I yelled over and over again as the taxi kept driving.  
_

_Eventually I had to stop running, I couldn't breath.  
_

_I collapsed.  
_

_"Scott!" I heard mummy say before my eyes flickered shut.  
_

* * *

_I woke up with a mask on my face. Mummy began to cry.  
_

_"Baby are you okay, I love you."  
_

_"Yes mummy, I'm okay. I love you too." I smiled.  
_

_"Where's daddy?"I asked confused.  
_

_"Remember daddy left." Tears pricked in her eyes.  
_

_"Oh." I began to cry.  
_

_"I missed my daddy." I sobbed.  
_

_"I do to, buddy. I do to." I moved over on the bed so mummy could sit next to me.  
_

_She wrapped her arms around me,we both cried.  
_

_"I love you mummy, please never leave." I whimpered.  
_

_"Yes, I promise." Mummy placed a kissed on my forehead and hugged me tightly.  
_

_**End of flash back**  
_

* * *

I looked across the road, My father was sitting a sitting in a taxi._  
_

I stared at him in shock, he stepped out of the car and started walking towards me.

He handed me a bag, "Hello Scott, you have grown up very well." He smiled.

"Thanks , what can I say My mother brought me up well." I smirked mischievously.

"I really am sorry Scott." He frowned.

"It's fine, Why are you here dad?" I crossed my arms frustrated.

"I wanted to see you." He stared innocently.

"Okay? why now? why not years ago?" I asked angrily.

"It's complicated Scott, I can't explain it." He rubbed the back of his neck, worriedly.

"Dad! I'm not a child anymore, I am not 7 anymore Dad. I'm 16 and I deserve an explanation!" I stated flicking my hands up in the air.

"I know son, I know. I'm sorry." He took a deep breath, obviously trying to stop himself from crying.

"If you know, then tell me!" I growled.

I felt my heart beat began to increase, my breathing enhanced.

I could feel the anger surged through me, and my wolf began to rise to the surface.

"Oh shit." I mumbled I had turned into a wolf before my dad.

He smiled and turned into a wolf before me.

My father I were both wolves, and I didn't even know it.

Dad and I decided to go for a run.

* * *

Dad and I had returned to the house.

"Why did you leave?" I asked curiously.

"You saw why,I was worried that I would hurt your mother and you." His eye brows furrowed.

"So the wolf gene, it's genetic? I asked curiously.

"Yes, but when you got bitten the bit activated the gene's." He stated.

"Wow, holy crap." My eyes widened with curiously.

"Scott I'm home, what do you want for dinne-" Mum cut her self off.

"Wow Melissa, you looked gorgeous." Dad smiled sheepishly.

"What are you doing here?" Tears pricked in her eyes.

Dad stood up and walked over to mum. "Hello to you too."

He smiled. "What are you doing here?" She asked again firmly.

"I'm here to see you and Scott." He looked back at me before looking back at mum.

"You picked a long time to decide to come back." She glared as she walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Melissa." He frowned.

"You're sorry, well that's just terrific." She ranted whilst putting the groceries away.

"I really am." He stated again.

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to me say sorry to Scott. The day you left Scott ran after you, he ran so far he had an asthma attack and a concussion." She glared up at him.

"I'm am sorry Scott." Tears pricked in his eyes."

"It's okay dad." I smiled.

"Please forgive me Melissa." He looked down at her, filled with regret.

"Okay." She looked at him, suddenly dad wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately.

"I love you, and I'm not going any where. I'm staying." He smiled.

"Fine by me." She smiled again.

"Okay I'm going now,this is way to much for me to comprehend all in one night." I walked towards the front door hearing mum and dad laugh.

It was a nice noise, something I had missed for so long I couldn't remember.

I loved my parents and I was overwhelmed that they where once again reunited.


End file.
